Turbo Sentai Go-Racer
is translate to english as Turbo Squadron Go-Racer is the 45th installment and upcoming entry in The Super Sentai Series to air on TV Asahi in 2021. It's just like the 3 old super sentai seasons. Turboranger, Caranger & Go-Onger. The 45th Anniversary of the Super Sentai Series is about 5 energetic teenagers who are turning into Japanese racecar drivers and joining the TV-Asahi Tokusatsu Block, Super Hero Time! This show will introduces a new color scheme of Red, Orange, Green, Violet & Pink will be the first sentai show to feature a purple ranger in the core team instead of being added later and will become the fifth purple ranger after the second Kyoryu Violet. From Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (with more reference to Japanese culture) It's Theme is a racers & race cars motif This here's the fanfictional page for the new season. Plot In this planet called earth. A world lives in peace and harmony and everything clear. In this that will call this. Home. But evil mashing ship has landing. These are evil villain monsters are in the galaxy. They call themselves. The Mashers. Those evil freaks are going to destroy homes, buildings and all the people that mashes and rule the world by The Masher Boss. He's the one to create masher bots to complete the masher army and allows race wars to began. Only one who can defeat the mashers that can taking over the city? Only 5 heroes who emerges. They have to using the racer bracelets and they transforming a new race team of super sentai. They call it! Turbo Sentai Go-Racer! Characters Go-Racers Allies *Gaia: The Fairy *Alice *Dekaman: Space Police Delta *Kai *Rey Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Engine Sentai Go-Onger Go-On Wings Supporting Characters * Amakito * Senjo * Leisa * Reon * Akira * Alain Villains Mashers * to be added Masher Monsters * to be added Transformation Devices Changers * Racer Bracelets * Platinum Changer Arsenal Sidearms * Racer Sword * Racer Gun Weapons * Racer Ligthning Sword * Racer Mountain Bazooka * Racer Thunder Axe * Racer Star Charges * Racer Wind Laser * Racer Platinum Twin Swords Team Cannon *Accel Racer Cannon **Super Racer Cannon **Racer Cannon **Racer Platinum Buster Power-Up * Accel Chargers * Dash Changer Vehicles * Turbo Speeders * Platinum Cruiser * Deka Cycle Mecha *Accel Turbo Gattai Accel Racer-Oh #1 **Turbo Gattai Racer-Oh #1 **Racer Lighting **Racer Mountain **Racer Thunder **Racer Star **Racer Wind **Dai Henge Platinum Shine **Platinum Light **Dash Racer King **Dash Racer Hotrod Episodes # 1st Lap: Race on to Victory! # Lap 2: 5 Racers United as 1! # Lap 3: A Fairy from Another Planet # Lap 4: From Bad to Worse # Lap 5: Teamwork! # Lap 6: Game of Chance # Lap 7: Blind Date # Lap 8: Out of Time! # Lap 9: Casting Point # Lap 10: A New Hero Arrives! # Lap 11: Let's Go! Platinum Light! # Lap 12: Bowling for Go-Racer # Lap 13: Little Race Kids # Lap 14: Tough Love # Lap 15: Penny likes Platinum # Lap 16: Growing Pains # Lap 17: Day Off! # Lap 18: Arrive of The D-Racers! # Lap 19: Destroy Racer-Oh #1! # Lap 20: Power of Accel! # Lap 21: Trump Card # Lap 22: Broken Bonds # Lap 23: No Funny Jokes # Lap 24: Find Lost Parents # Lap 25: Run Away Fairy! # Lap 26: Pizza for Go-Racer # Lap 27: One Shot of Platinum Racer # Lap 28: Twin Racer Jam # Lap 29: Platinum Goes Solo # Lap 30: Double Trouble! # Lap 31: Racer #1 Turns Gold! # Lap 32: Imposter! # Lap 33: The Lost Race Car # Lap 34: Rise Up! Racer #1! # Lap 35: Dash Racer King! Ready! Go!! # Lap 36: American Racer Girl # Lap 37: Call for a Police Hero! # Lap 38: Racer Rusted # Lap 39: Monster Bash! # Lap 40: Memories # Lap 41: Racer #5 Version Up! # Lap 42: Showdown! Racer #1 vs. Drakcondor # Lap 43: The Unfathful Truth # Lap 44: The Dark Sight 4 # Lap 45: The Race Tracker's Identity! # Lap 46: Racers Never Gives Up! # Final Lap: Forever Go-Racer Movies # Turbo Sentai Go-Racer: Race on to Adventure! # Turbo Sentai Go-Racer vs. Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoger: The Super Sentai Grand Prix! Songs Opening Theme * Turbo Sentai Go-Racer Closing Theme *TBA More to be added by Willis James Note * This show is just like the 3 car theme sentai show seasons, Turboranger, Carranger & Go-Onger all together in one super sentai series show, And this new show is the 45th Anniversary of The Super Sentai Series 2021. * Like Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, The brave heroes that can with dinosaurs to save the world, & Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, the story of these phantom theves vs. the global police that fights each other. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Season Category:Sentai Series Category:Featured Series Category:Sentai Teams Category:Seasons that contain strong language Category:Anniversaries Category:Willis James